New Beginnings
by ShadowedWhispers
Summary: What's in store for everyone after Deathly Hallows? Will Harry and Ginny gorw closer? Will Ron and Hermoine? What will happen to George?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The bodies left behind by the brave and courageous souls of those who died were laid in coffins the day after Voldemort had defeated himself. There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't crying; everyone knew at the very least one person who had been killed at Voldemort's hand. The ceremony would be held at a later date, when the injured would be healed and the grieving would be able to without have a mental breakdown over all of the losses. Still, the day was solemn, and awkward. Celebration should be in order, for the Dark Lord had finally been defeated after years of torment and fear. Yet, hardly anyone in the room felt victorious. Who could blame them? How could one not feel defeated, after the deaths of so many loved ones?

Chapter 1:

The Burrow was silent, as everyone kept to themselves, which was extremely irregular for the Weasley household. But, it was to be expected. All of them had lost so many… Except, they weren't lost. They were _dead_. It wasn't as though, they'd just keep looking and eventually find them. They were gone, and no amount of magic could ever bring them back.

Everyone was hit hard. Mrs. Weasley was cooking up another storm. It was all she could do to keep herself stable. Her husband Arthur stayed in his room all day, only coming out for meals, with puffy red eyes that couldn't go unnoticed. And George, well he was probably hit the hardest. George, simply put, was a mess. He hadn't told even one joke since Fred died. Fred was literally the other half of him. Once he died, George felt like he'd lost half his soul. The other brothers were also grieving of course. Even Ron who tried to stay strong had broken down…And when he had Hermione was there to hold him while he wept.

But Ginny, she was another story. Harry had not seen her cry once, nor did he see her brown eyes puffy and red, they just held sadness within them. In all honesty, this worried him. She wasn't grieving as she should. Instead, she was trying to stay strong for everyone else. He loved her for that, for being strong, independent and caring about others before herself, but she had to take care of her too. Which Harry knew she wasn't doing, and that, scared him. It wasn't healthy for her to do.

Harry's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready. They all ate in silence looking down at their plates. Once in awhile someone would attempt to make conversation, attempting to break the silence, but nobody really had the heart to. Everyone's thoughts were plagued by the deaths; both of their loved ones, as well as Voldemort's.

Everyone looked up as they heard sobbing to see Mrs. Weasley wiping her eyes. She quickly excused herself and went outside. A few seconds after Ginny soon followed. A few minutes later Harry went into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, and overheard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley through an open window over the sink.

"Ginny dear, I'm sorry for being such a mess, why don't you go back inside?"

"Are you sure Mum?"

"Yes dear, I just need a moment"

"Mmkay" and with that Ginny walked into the kitchen, coincidentally at the same moment Harry was in there. Their eyes met for a moment, and something indescribable passed in between them before they suddenly found the tile on the floor interesting. Ginny began to walk away when Harry stopped her by managing to choke out, "Ginny?"

'Yeah Harry?" she said turning back around. "Could I um, talk to you for a second?"

"Yea, of course."

"Somewhere a bit more private?"

"Oh, okay" And with that she walked up the old staircase leading Harry into her room. They both walked in, Ginny shutting the door behind her. After a minute of awkward silence, Harry spoke. "Ginny…" he sighed. It was hard trying to talk to her, when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms… kiss her lips, and never let her go ever again. He felt like such a fool for pushing her away, but it was only to protect her, even though he knew he had hurt her. "Ginny" he began again, "It's not healthy to keep it all inside. I know you're hurting, I know you're in pain. You have to let it out, before it destroys you."

"Harry… I… I'm fine"

"I really don't think you are. You're keeping it all bottled inside; it's not healthy. You have to let it out. I know you're trying to be strong for everyone else. But honey, you have to take care of yourself too."

He sighed. "Ginny," he said again cupping her cheek, "I just want you to know, that when that bottle overflows, I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you. Anytime, anywhere, anyplace. It doesn't matter. I'll always be here for you."

Ginny placed her hand delicately over Harry's and moved his hand to her lips kissing it, before lowering both of their arms.

"I'm fine, really I am, but thank you Harry," she said while looking down. She didn't like lying… especially to Harry. If she was looking at him, she wouldn't have been able to do it.

"Whatever you say," he said kissing her forehead. "But I'll be here when you need me." Then, he left leaving Ginny standing there, replaying the last few minutes of what had happened in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well passed midnight in the Weasley household, and all were sleeping peacefully…Except for one that is.

Ginny tossed and turned while crying in her sleep; she was having a horrible nightmare. She suddenly woke up and began sobbing. Finally a few minutes later, she managed to choke back her tears, but was still troubled. Then she remembered what Harry had said to her only hours ago.

"_I just want you to know, that when that bottle overflows, I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you. Anytime, anywhere, anyplace. It doesn't matter. I'll always be here for you." _

She wondered if he meant what he said about anytime. Would he mind if she woke him up at 2:30 in the morning? She really needed somebody at the moment, and Harry had offered… He was the only one she would want to go to anyway.

After another couple minutes of debating on whether or not she should go up to Ron's room and arouse Harry, she slowly got up and out of her bed. Before she knew it she was in front of the door her brother and Harry were currently sound asleep in. She slowly opened the door as it creaked and tip-toed in.

She stood next to Harry's bed, staring at his sleeping form for a second, before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Harry?" she said, but he didn't stir. "Harry?" she whispered again shaking him slightly.

He woke up and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?" he said putting on his glasses. He could now clearly see her tear-stained cheeks.

"No, nobody's hurt… but do you remember what you said… about how you'll be there for me when I need you?"

"Of course I do. And you know I meant it."

"Well," she whispered sniffling, "I need you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Harry hugged her quickly before saying

"Here, come on. Let's go to your room so we don't wake Ron up."

Ginny nodded, "Okay."

They left Ron's room and went inside Ginny's room, and sat on the bed adjacently leaning against the wall. Harry looked compassionately and understandingly at Ginny. "Did you have a nightmare?" He figured that was the reason she'd taken up his offer at 2:30 in the morning.

"Yea…" she said staring at the comforter.

"What happened?"

"Oh Harry it was horrible!" she said looking up at him, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. She suddenly flung herself into his arms. Harry was surprised, but instinctively he wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny.

'_It really must have been horrible for her to be this upset about it._' He thought. Ginny was one of the strongest people he knew, it would take a lot for her to be so upset. His train of thoughts was broken by her shaking voice.

"W-we were at Hogwarts again fighting Voldemort. He started killing everyone… Fred and Tonks and Lupin and oh god it was horrible. He was killing everyone right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help!"

Harry held her tighter, as she started crying more.

"And then, he-he went after me, but you tried to protect me… and he-he killed you! That was the worst part. Then I looked around, and all the bod-bodies were everywhere and I was the only one left."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Harry rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shh, its okay Ginny, I'm right here."

He continued whispering comforting words into her ear, until her cries had subsided into sniffles. She slowly pulled her head away from his chest; just enough so that she could look up at him.

"Thank you Harry," she said before pecked his lips. He just looked at her lovingly before holding her tighter.

"Of course Ginny. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, forever and ever."

She just smiled and stayed in his arms where she knew she was safe.

A few minutes later she popped her head back up and found Harry gazing at her. "Um could you stay in here… for the rest of the night? I know it sounds childish… but I don't want to be alone..."

Harry nodded without even thinking. Once again she lowered her head and snuggled into his chest, using it as a pillow, and it was there she fell asleep.

Harry almost fell asleep…until he wondered what Mrs. Weasley would say if she found them in the morning. _'Shit!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" someone ferociously whispered in his ear. "Harry! Blimey Harry get up! What if my mum sees you two!?"

Harry began to rouse. Someone was shaking him. Who was it? That voice sounded awfully familiar...

"Grr! Harry! Get your lazy arse up!" that annoying voice said yet again. Harry finally blinked open his eyes the first thing he saw was someone with long red hair against his chest which he instantly recognized as Ginny.

"Finally Harry!" he turned his head to see another red-head, whom was also his best friend, looking at him angrily. "Harry come on before Mum sees you two! Blimey she'd have a fit!"

Harry looked down at the sleeping beauty he was holding tenderly in his arms. He didn't want to leave her, but he figured she'd understand and that she didn't need him anymore as she was now sound asleep. He quietly and carefully laid Ginny down as to not awake her then left the room with Ron back to the room they were sharing.

Once they got in Ron broke out in anger, "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing!? Why were you in Ginny's room and why were you holding her?"

"Ron, calm down, please, just let me explain," Harry stated calmly. Ron's anger subsided slightly and his expression softened.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Ron, have you noticed that Ginny hasn't been mourning properly? She just lost her brother. You know that Ginny was probably one of the closest to him and George."

"I hadn't really noticed 'til yesterday," Ron replied, his voice trailing off.

"Well, I know she's been trying to stay strong for everyone else, including your Mum. I confronted her about it… I told her that she needs to take care of herself too. I told her I'd be there for her anytime she needed it."

If Ron was still angry, it definitely didn't show on his face. His expression had turned from anger to understanding.

Ron nodded his head in a motion telling him to go on.

"Well, last night she had a nightmare, and it really upset her…She had been crying about it…So she came up here and woke me up. I suggested we go to her room so we wouldn't wake you up. She told me what her nightmare was about, and started crying more, so I held her trying to comfort her. Ron," he sighed. "She wanted me to stay; she didn't want to be alone. What could I say?"

Ron looked down. "Er sorry mate. I guess it was just my 'brotherly instincts' kicking in, and well… you hurt her when you broke up with her… I don't want her to get hurt again," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright Ron," Harry laughed. "You know, I only did it to protect her… but, I still love her if that accounts for anything. And now, I'd never even imagine hurting her. The thing is, I don't know if she'll take me back…"

At that moment Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard throughout the house announcing that breakfast was ready.

Everyone began to walk down the stairs gathering around the table in silence once again. Small glances were exchanged but nothing more. Ginny's and Harry's eyes caught each other before looking down at their plates once again.

Suddenly, George spoke up. "Oh hell," he said, surprising everyone. He had been like a zombie lately and now he was speaking up out of all of them.

"Can we quit the 'gloom and doom' crap?" He sighed. Fred would want us to be celebrating and telling jokes and laughing. Right now we'd probably be singing "Oldy Moldy Voldy shorts is gone."

"He'd want us to be happy and laughing, not mourning his," he stopped for a second, as though the word he would say next would be foreign, and to him it was. "Death," he continued, "I say we've spent enough time being all sad and depressed. Sure we all miss him like hell, but we've got to move on. Plus he'd want us to be happy we that Percy the Prick is back…"

Everyone chuckled, even Percy.

Ginny piped up next. "George is right. Fred wouldn't want us to be acting this way… We're all acting distant to each other and that's not helping any."

Mrs. Weasley had tears glistening in her eyes once again.


End file.
